


Red/Green & White Christmas

by AlienAtHeart



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAtHeart/pseuds/AlienAtHeart
Summary: Self-indulgent Xmas fluff in 2 time periods. Tenpou and Kenren are perfectly comfortable with each other and Goujun knows it. Gojyo and Hakkai need a little help, and Hakuryuu provides it.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Red/Green & White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> In any season, for any reason, I truly believe that holidays are meant to be spent with people who are important to you, whether family or family of the heart. I hope my fandom family is doing well, and I wish you all the best!

Goujun, Dragon King of the Western Sea and commander of Heaven’s Western Army, strode down the hall towards Marshal Tenpou’s office intent on retrieving a reconnaissance report from the recent mission below. As he drew close he was not unduly surprised to see Konzen Douji exit carrying the heretic child called Goku. Konzen respectfully acknowledged Goujun’s approach with a nod, but remained silent to avoid waking his ward, who was dozing in his arms. Still holding a striped candy stick, the sleeping child looked harmless, but Goujun knew devastating potential was constrained by the golden diadem on his brow. As he returned the nod, Goujun wondered if the bureaucrat truly understood the danger he was tasked with, but there was no time to ask. Etiquette having been observed, Konzen departed with swish of silk, leaving Goujun alone in the hall outside the Marshal’s door. He was about to announce himself when heard General Kenren whispering conspiratorially, “Now that they’re gone, want to start the after-party?”

* * *

“Oh, you had something else planned beyond eating, drinking, and annoying Konzen by spoiling Goku with sweets?” replied Tenpou. He was seated on the floor surrounded by cookie crumbs and candy wrappers, sipping a curious concoction known as eggnog.

“Just another lower-world custom I think you’ll find fascinating…” Kenren teased, flourishing a sprig of leaves and berries and holding it out as he leaned over Tenpou. “See, they’ve got this plant, and if you’re under it you’ve got to kiss or its bad luck!”

“Oh, mistletoe? You know, there’s a variety of beliefs surrounding it. Despite being poisonous, it represents vitality and fertility, and one legend claims it was used to kill a god—” 

“Shit, really? It doesn’t look dangerous!” Kenren leaned back as Tenpou stood, and made to throw the plant away.

“Don’t worry, General, I’ll overlook this clumsy assassination attempt… if you kiss me right now.” Tenpou’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he held Kenren’s hand and raised the plant over them both.

“Guess I’ve got no choice…” Kenren sighed jokingly, closing his eyes and leaning in, only to jump back as he heard a distinctly draconic throat being cleared.

“Greetings, Sir! What brings you here tonight?” Tenpou saluted Goujun as though nothing had happened. Kenren recovered and followed suit a moment later, belatedly realizing he still held the greenery.

Goujun stood in the doorway observing the scene. The Marshal’s already untidy office had acquired even more clutter. Strings of shining garlands holding brightly colored baubles hung from the ceiling, shelves, and furniture. The statuary bust in the corner was now sporting a red fur hat, and every flat surface held plates of food and bottled drinks.

“I came in search of the report from your most recent mission concerning the youkai incursion in the northern region. I had hoped you would file it before engaging in diversions.” He left it at that. What his men did on their own time was no business of his, as long as they continued performing their duties adequately. In fact, since General Kenren’s transfer the entire unit was more effective, and the paperwork was rarely delayed.

“We did file the report first. I remember stamping my approval of Kenren’s written account,” Tenpou said, holding his chin thoughtfully.

“I have the receipt portion from the clerk right here,” Kenren proffered the folded carbon slip from his pocket. It did indeed have the clerk’s “received” mark; everything was in order. Goujun considered the facts, and came to a likely conclusion.

“Clearly this particular clerk does not move with the speed and efficiency of your friend, the fabled Konzen Douji. You can tell me the most important parts now.”

“Respectfully, Sir, there’s not much to tell,” Tenpou began. “We arrived in the area indicated to be under attack but found no conflict. In fact, the whole region was celebrating a religious festival of generosity.”

Kenren continued, “The intelligence was way off. The 'youkai mobilization' in the report turned out to be one old guy driving a big sled between villages, handing out toys to kids. We questioned the locals, and they said he’s been doing it for years, just for kicks.”

“Indeed, there was nothing more violent than a bar fight in anyone’s recent memory. We concluded our surveillance and returned with some souvenirs, then filed the report,” Tenpou concluded.

Goujun digested that information, pondering the situation. He knew Tenpou’s concerns that recent communication breakdowns were more than mere bureaucratic ineptitude. But surely this was a misunderstanding, nothing malicious.

“I’m certain your report will make its way to my desk eventually,” Goujun proclaimed. “I will take my leave.”

“Can we offer you some refreshment before you go?” Tenpou asked, holding out a candy. “It’s peppermint flavored and not overly sweet. We have drinks, too.” Goujun accepted the curve-ended stick, reminiscent of one of Tenpou’s garish office decorations with its striped pattern, but declined a drink.

“I do not wish to disturb your evening any further. Please excuse my interruption; I will leave you to yourselves.” As he left, he could not help overhearing Tenpou softly murmur, “Now then, where were we?”

* * *

As Goujun returned to his quarters, he sampled the peppermint stick from the lower world. The flavor was intriguing, somehow managing to be spicy and soothing at the same time. The sensations complemented each other, much, he had to admit, like the Marshal and General matched each other, offering support where one might falter, and together perfectly balanced. He savored the treat and allowed himself a private smile. Yes, he definitely approved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 so I'm still getting the hang of formatting, but I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> (Chapter 2 coming soon!)


End file.
